Sly Cooper and A Stroll Down Danger Alley
by Raco Cooper
Summary: The Sequel to Sly Cooper: A Walk Down Memory Lane Avenue. Sly and the gang must break into the police station to get the goods. But the mission pulls a 180 on them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 I don't own Sly Cooper.

"Like I was saying, we're gonna need all our old members from the Cooper vault job back." Bentley began.

"Wait," Sly said."Like Panda King, Guru, Penelope-"

"What happened to Penelope anyway?" Murray inturpted.

"She had to compete in another ACES Competition." Bentley explained.

"Aces?" Murray inturupted.

"You know, the planes?" Sly said.

"Planes?" Murray asked."I thought aces were in card decks."

"Murray, I thought I told you to shut up." Sly said.

"Shut up? I can shut down, just not up." Murray replied.

"LIKE I WAS SAYING!" Bentley screamed,causing Sly and Murray to stop their conversation."Here's what we're going to do..." Bentley paused to turn on the projector.

"Aw, come on!" Sly exclaimed."We're not going to use that stupid film projector again, are we?"

"Sly, shut up and let me get to the point!" Bently yelled."

"All I'm saying is-"

"SSSSSSSHHHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP!" Bentley screamed as he turned purple. For the longest time, there was an awkward pause.

"As...I...was...saying," Bentley began, as he cooled off. "We...are...going...to...steal...from...Interpol."

"So? We've done this before." Sly said."It's not like this time is any different."

"But this, this IS different." Bentley showed the only slide on his projector. It was a map of Interpol headquarters, with underground tunnels, and piles of loot shown. "Thanks to a trusted, reliable, source, I have learned that those cops have holding, loot, for many years." Sly began to slouch and Murray finished 3 bags of chips. "With these incredible disguises I've constucted, we can sneak in through the buiding a secret, special way."

"Well, let's go!" Murray screamed at the top of his lungs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Cooper stuff.  
Sly, Bentley and Murray ran into the Team Van.

"Okay guys." Bentley said."Remember, alway buckle your seatbelts.This is gonna be heckuva ride!"

"Are you trying to be cool again?" Sly asked, sarcastically.

"Yes..." Bentley said as he hung his head in shame.

Murray started the van and they were off.The drive was only 15 minutes since Interpol was in the same city.

"Hey Bentley. What 'bout the other gang members? I thought we needed them." Murray asked.

"First of all, it's about, not 'bout." Bentley began."Second, we'll get the other gang members later, just not now."

The van pulled up to the Interpol parking lot.Bentley handed two plastic bags to Sly and Murray.

"What're these?" Sly asked, as he looked at his bag.

"Duh, your disguises!" Bentley exclaimed.Sly and Murray started to stare at their bags."Well,open them already!"

Sly opened his bag. His disguise was a suit that was colored like the French flag with a fake mustache.Murray opened his bag after Sly. his disguise was a Hawaiian shirt with a name tag that read:"Hello, my name is Murrau", a foam finger with #1 written on it and a rainbow clown wig.

"Okay guys, if anyone asks, we're from the government and we're inspecting the building." Bentley said.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Sly asked as he put on the fake mustache.

"Posistive." Bentley said as he put on his disguise.Bentley's disguise was a suit and top hat, like a magician complete with magic wand.

"No offense but I could of made better disguises in my sleep." Sly said, embarrased.

"Quit horsing around and let's go in." Bentley said.The three went in through sliding doors.The people in the reception room were looking at them as if they were aliens. Bentley went up to the recptionist who was reading a magazine.

"Excuse me ma'am." he began."But I am the Great Bezendo and these are my assistants; Magic Murrau and the Amazical Cosmagnius Racoonus."

"WHAT?" Sly said out loud.Bentley shot a dirty look at Sly.

"I'm sorry." Bentley started as he turned back to the recptionist."Cosmagnius doesn't speak very good English. He meant 'Yes, Cosmagnius Racoous is my name.' As I was saying, surely you have heard of the Great Bezendo and his Magcial Troupe.Today we will be performing in your auditorium."

"We don't have an auditorium." the receptionist said as she looked above her magazine.

Uh...well...look over there." Bentley said, pointing to a wall. The receptionist looked as Sly and his friends ran down the nearby hallway.The receptionist quickly noticed and sent some guards to chase the thieves.

"Wait, you guys can go ahead. I'll deal with those guards." Sly said as he took his cane out.

"Okay, we'll meet in that bathroom over there." Bentley said, pointing to a restroom.

"Good, I gotta go." Murray said as he and Bentley ran in. Meanwhile Sly ran towards the guards. One of the guards picked up Sly and threw him down a laundry chute.Sly landed in a white room.He got up and looked around.

"Where am I?" he said to himself. As Sly started to walk around he started to get drowsy.He sniffed the air and got more tired.

"Mmmm, cookies." he said as he fell asleep.Before he was out, he could hear someone say; Yes! We got him!

"I wonder where Sly is?" Murray said from his bathroom hiding place with Bentley.

"Sly's fine. Quit worrying." Bentley said. Before Murray could respond, the floor slid beneath them, causing them to fall down a chute.

Sly woke up a few hours later. He was strapped to a chair and wires were attached to his body. He was surrounded by people in white coats, and as he looked around, he saw Carmelita with them, along with Bentley and Murray.

"Okay, Sly," She said. "We are going to ask you a couple questions, and if you lie or give us the wrong answer, we'll shock you with 1000 volts of electricity. Understand?"

"Yes I-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTT, IT BURNS!" Sly screamed as he got shocked. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The response was another extremly painful shock coursed through his body.The scientists and Carmelita started to snicker.

"Okay, first off, what were you doing here?"

"I was- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Sly tried to say but was shocked again. "STOP!"

"The machine's not working." One of the people in white coats said.

"Try hitting it." Sly suggested, hoping it would stop shocking him. The guy hit it, and an even more painful shock. After 20 painful seconds, it finally stopped.

"Turtle! Why were you and the fat hippo in the secret bathroom?"

"Well, actually-" Bentley began.

"I'm not fat! I'm big boned!" Murray screamed.

"Wrong answer."

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! MMMUURRAYY!" Sly screamed as 1000 volts of electricity entered his body.

"Question 2; would you ever consider working with Interpol?"

"NOOOOOO!" Sly yellled at the top of his lungs.

"Wrong answer again."

"Wait-ZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Sly screamed as more electricity shocked him.

"Okay how about you turtle? Or you, fat hippo?"

"NO!" Murray yelled."You just called me a 'fat hippo' and that made not happy."

"Wrong answer." Carmelita said as Sly got shocked yet again.

"ZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTT!" Sly yellled."Murray..."

"Okay, okay, we'll help you." Bentley said, sweating heavily yet again."Just stop hurting Sly!"

"I knew you'd crack sooner or later." Carmelita said as she walked up to the control panel and shocked Sly one more time.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sly screamed as elecricity sheared through his skin." WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Oops, my finger slipped." Carmelita said, smirking.She pushed another button and let Sly off the chair.Sly stood up and walked over to his friends.

"Ha! You shouldn't of let us go! Come on guys.Let's make a break for it."Sly said as he ran to the door. Before he could make he got shocked yet again.

"Whuh...how?" Sly said as he lay on the floor.

"You see Sly, we implanted a micro chip on an undisclosed location on your body so don't anything funny?" Carmelita explained.

"Oh yeah? Well-ZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Sly said as he got shocked again.

"I SAID: don't try anything funny." Carmelita said as she held up a remote control.

"So what exactly do you want us to do?" Bentley asked.

"You see you three aren't the only problem we all have to deal with here at Interpol." Carmelita said." There is another group called the Cub Scouts-"

"Are you serious!" Sly said, choking up with laughter."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO WONDER YOU CAN NEVER CATCH US, YOU'RE TOO BUSY DEALING WITH SCOUTS! WHAT ARE THEY GONNA DO, THROW COOKIES AT YOU!" He started to roll around on the ground laughing.

"Sly, do you want to get shocked again?" Carmelita said ominously.

"No thanks." Sly squeaked in a high pitched voice.  
"I thought so. The cub scouts are an evil mafia of sorts that are made up of terrorists and criminals who use their respective talents to get what they want. We need to sneak into their compound and arrest them. Plus, they have a lot of loot, that we might give to you if you help."

"REALLY?" Murray screamed as he jumped up and down. "WE'RE IN!" 


	3. III

The Chapter known only as III

I don't own the number 3, either. OR The Amazical Raccoonus, Sly Cooper.

"Why are we here?" Murray moaned as the police van drove them to The Cub Scouts largest base in the abandonded city.

"Because YOU had to agree to join Carmelita!" Bentley yelled.

"I did?"

"What, are you serious? That was about two minutes ago!" Sly shouted.

"Why are we here?" Murray whined.

"We are going to C.U.B. Scouts base, which is only known as The Base Of No Return." Carmelita explained.

"Base of No Return, that's one original name.Wait, does that C.U.B. thing stand for something?" Sly asked.

"Yes, it does.Now stop asking questions, we're here. Keep your diguises on, and go inside. I'll go a different route."

"Well, at least tell us what you're going to do."Bentley said as he walked out of the police van.

"Don't worry turtle, it will all come into play later." Carmelita said as the van sped off into the streets.

"Wow." Murray said."She must be confident this will work."

"Yeah I know," Sly said, as he looked at the street."I love that about her."

"Me too."Bentley added.

"Whaddya say there Bentley?" Sly said, turning around.

"Uhhh...I said...I see you."Bentley said as he began to sweat.The three walked towards the C.U.B. Scouts compound.It looked like a prison only more colorful and it had a moat around it but instead of water there was acid.A drawbridge lowered in front of the Cooper Gang.

"It looks like they were expecting us." Sly said as they walked across.Instantly after they got inside three seperate trap doors opened under Sly, Bentley, and Murray.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as they fell into a dark room.

"Who is it?" A voice asked from above them.

"It's me." Murray blurted.

"No not you."the voice said."I can't have this happen again." Green gas started to come out of a nearby vent.

"Not...more...knock-out..gas..."Sly said as he fell flat on his face.Sly started to dream.He was in a closet.

"Great, another weird dream." Sly said to himself.He walked out of the closet.The room he was in was strangely familiar.

"When have I been here before..." Sly thought as he sat on a couch."Almost like it was..home?" Sly realized this was his home when he was a kid.He was in the living room.Sly father then walked in.

"Sly? What are you doing here?" he asked." It's WAY past your bedtime."

"What?"Sly exclaimed as he saw he was wearing footie pajamas."But I'm NOT TIRED!" he whined.

"Now go back to your room, it's Halloween,you know and I gotta give candy to the trick-or-treaters."Sly's father said as picked up a bowl of candy.Sly saw that the "candy" was actually bite-sized versions of the Theivius Racoonuses.

"I know where this is going." Sly thought as he grabbed all the bowl and started eating the tiny books.

"Sly! What are you doing? Now you'll never fall asleep!"Sly' father yelled."I better tell those trick-or-treaters why they won't be getting any candy."He walked to the door and opened it. Sly's father started to float into the air.

Sly quickly ran outside."Hey come back!" Sly yelled."Where are you going?"

"I told you,I'm going to buy some more candy at the grocery store." Sly's father yelled as he faded into the night sky.Sly slammed the door behind him as he walked back inside.He saw a cardboard box in the middle of his living room.

"When did he say anything about a grocery store?This can't get any weirder." Sly thought as he opened the box. Dimitri came out dressed in a panda suit.

"Hey honorable bro."he said."I didn't know greasy great theives like you could get caught like me."

"Did miss something?" Sly asked looking confused.

"These french-fried fools are keeping me locked up in da bomb-bad basement." Dimitri explained.

"Where is this "basement"?" Sly asked, looking even more confused.

"Are you a few hammers short of a tool-shed? It's in the ghetto-tight C.U.B. Scout place..." he faded away and Sly woke up finally in a prison cell. Sly's cane lay next to his bed."I wonder if Bentley or Murray or even Carmelita got caught too..." he thought as he picked up the cane.

"Looks like I'm gonna be here a while." Sly thought as he looked at the door.He walked up to the door and suprisingly, it opened.Bentley stepped inside the cell.

"Bentley?"

"Who do you think it is, Sly? I mean, really." Bentley said.

"Well, it could be Murray or something." Sly said. "Let's get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

"We still need to find Murray? Any idea on where he is?"

"The basement," Sly whispered hoarsly.The two stepped out of Sly's cell into a corridor and started walking.

"So Sly." Bentley began." Where is the basement anyway?"

"Well all Dimitri said was that it was here in the-"

"Dimitri?"

"Look Bentley, if I told you what happened you'd think that shock thing Carmelita put on me killed all my brain cells so let's just move on!"

"Shock thing?" Bentley said, looking at Sly."Oh you must mean that shock trigger on your hat."

"Huh?" Sly said as he felt around his hat.He ripped off a small black box that was about as big as his hand."Seriously Carmelita, try harder next time." Sly crushed the shock trigger under his shoe.

"Who were you talking to?" Bentley asked, looking at Sly.

"Shut up Bentley, let's go to that basement." Sly said as they contiued down the corridor. They walked for five more minutes until another trapdoor opened under them.Sly and Bentley landed in a dark room.They both stood up.

"Do they even have stairs in this freak house?" Sly asked as he looked around. He saw a staircase that was made up of jagged steps curving around until they just ended twelve feet into the air. "Uh, never mind."

"Quit horsing around! It's Murray!" Bentley screeched. The ran up to greet him, only to find that he was frozen and was attached to a wall.

"He's frozen!" Sly shouted. "Murray! Can you hear me!"

"Sly, he's frozen and attached to a wall. Of course he can't hear you. Geez!"

"Well, I was, just, checking... to make sure he could hear." Sly mumbled. "Let's try and move him."

Sly shoved Murray as hard as he could. Murray toppled over and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Sly! Wha-what have you... you killed him!" Bentley sobbed.

"I-I didn't think he-he would fall." Sly said weakly.

"Hey guys! I'm over here by this food. It's really good!" Murray shouted from across the room. Sly and Bentley rushed to see him.

"Murray, I'm glad to see that Sly didn't kill you, but I don't think you should eat that food." Bentley said.

"It's good! Try some!" Murray said as he shoved some in Bentley's face.

"Uh, seriously Murray, you shouldn't be eating that." Sly said.

"Why?" Murray whined.

"Because it's part of that big food monster over there." Sly pointed at the monster. It was a massive creature that was constantly eating itself, yet never getting any smaller, just shifting.

"Oh... I knew that." Murray said. He took another bite of the creature.

Find out the answers to these chapters and more in Chapter 4! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
I don't own Sly Cooper and probably never will but I do own Raco (the character)

"Murray, You should really stop eating that thing, it looks really mad." Bentley said, worried.

I don't see why-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Murray yelled as the food creature lifted him up and ate him.

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Bentley yelled. He watched with horror as the creature moved towards him. "S-Sly!"

Sly ran as fast as he could. But by the time he got there the creature was already gone.

"It was- an illusion, just- an illusion."

"Murray! Where are you?" Sly shouted.

"Guys! I'm over here! I'm stuck in a tube." Murray yelled. Sly and Bentley walked over to him.

"How'd ya get in there?" Sly asked.

"I think Sly means, 'How did you get stuck in that tube?'" Bentley asked. Sly shot him a dirty look.

"I dunno."

"Murray," Bentley began. I think we can squeeze you down this tube so we can all go down."

"No way, no way, no way, no way, NO!" Murray screamed. Sly looked at Bentley and nodded.

"Sorry, Murray." Sly said as he put his foot on Murray's head and shoved him down the tube. He and Bentley jumped in after him. At the bottom was a long, dimly lit tunnel.

"That was fun." Sly said.

"No, no it wasn't." Bentley moaned.

"I guess we should go this way." Murray said. "Hey, guys, while we're walking, let's tell stories and stuff."

"Murray, we never even agreed to go down this tun-"

"All right! I'm going first! This story is about the time when we had to listen to that speaker guy" Every now and then at the Happy Camper Orphanage all the kids had sit through boring "speeches" that none of the kids paid attention so they moved it to a more "suitable" location: outside.

"Guys, come on, we get to go outside!" Sly said to his friends as he hurried outside.

"Sly, I know this is your first time going to P.A.L. speeches, but it isn't that big of a deal." Bentley said.

"But we don't have to sleep outside if we're good." Murray added.

Sly ran outside and sat in the front of the kids. Bentley and Murray walked from behind and sat in the back. Ms. Puffin walked in front.

"Now, before we begin, I have a small tip for you children: SHUT UP AND LISTEN to what Mr. Banclacks has to say, OKAY!" She screamed. A fat gerbil got up slowly from his chair and walked a couple of wobbly steps toward the children.

"You kids are very, very, VERY lucky to have me here now. I'm going to read you a story that will absolutely amaze you." He said, struggling to pull a piece of paper out of his front pocket.

"It starts like this: 'Dear lucky person. Here are some tips to help you in life: Number 1: don't give up the chance to do something. Number...2: The way of the things you do things must be in order. The most important one..now...is Number 3: Money is really important, so don't buy stuff, invest things and save...stuff...Number...4! Avoid bad people who can slow you down and ruin your future success. Sincerely, Stan R. Banclacks' Now, did all of you think that was good?" He finished. Sly raised his hand.

"Yeah, my name's Sly. Where'd you get the idea for this?" Sly asked.

"I worked my whole life to write that piece of paper, my whole life." Stan responded.

"I didn't think it was very good." Sly said.

"WHAT!" Banlclacks waddled right up to Sly's face. He grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to his face.

"Hey Sly... If that's your real name... or some kind of nickname or something. But I just got off of a van that drove for a whole day. I'm not here to be insulted. But... I think... YOU ARE A LITTLE BRAT! And if you think that I like you... YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY WRONG... BECAUSE YOU CAN'T TREAT ME THE WAY YOU TREATED ME... CALLING MY STORY STUPID, PICKING ON ME BECAUSE I'M ESPECIALLY DIFFERENT...BECAUSE I'M TOO COOL FOR YOU.I AM NOT VERY HAPPY RIGHT NOW. SO... GO...ahead... call me a jerk! YOU CAN'T TREAT PEOPLE LIKE THAT. I HAVE A GLAND DISORDER! SO DON"T CALL ME A JOKE!"

"Whoa," Sly whispered. Everyone was silent. He let go of Sly.

"OH, YOU GUYS ARE REALLY FUNNY! 'OH, LET'S BE ALL QUIET AND MAKE MR. BANCLACKS ANGRY' WELL YOU CAN SHUT UP!"

Nobody said anything. It was like watching a train crash.

"COME ON! SAY SOMETHING!" he said as he paced back and forth, tears streaming down his face. Murray stood up.

"You're a jerk!" he shouted.

"Oh...oh I am, am I? I'M A JERK now, AM I? I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A JERK WELL, I...AM...LEAVING!" Banclacks screamed as he walked away from the crowd. As he got into his van, he could hear every single person behind him laughing. He stumbled into his car and drove away, almost instantly crashing into a tree.

"WHY ME, GOD!" He screamed as he bashed his head repeatedly onto the dashboard.

"Boy, that was sure some fun," Murray finished. "Wasn't it?"

"Murray, we've been trying to catch up to you this whole time. You've been walking down this tunnel talking to yourself for half an hour. Besides, we don't want to reminisce about anything from our past. It's getting old, seriously." Sly said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I thought so too." Murray said. "But I thought you guys would like it. I think I'm a good storyteller."

"Murray, that was a completely random story, I-I don't even remember Mr. Banclacks, did you make it up? And are you being sarcastic?" Bentley asked.

"Huh?" Murray grunted.

"Are you even listening to us?" Sly asked.

"I love you guys, too." Murray said, giving them both a bear hug.

"Murray, let go!" Sly screamed.

"I'm thirsty." Murray whined.

"You can get a drink later, right...now...we..." Bentley said as he looked down the tunnel. A massive wave of water came barreling down the tunnel.

In another hallway, Carmelita walked slowly around the strange building. She looked ahead and saw nothing- except...Sly? She ran up to investigate." He's supposed to be with his friends, what's he doing here?" she thought as she ran. When she caught up to him she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up to her face, only to realize that it wasn't Sly. He was a brown raccon wearing a plaid vest, a black t-shirt and was missing some of his front teeth.

"Who are you?" She asked, shaking him.

"I-I-my n-name's Raco." the raccoon said.

"What kind of stupid name is that?" Carmelita shouted, shaking him more. He just shrugged. She let him go, only to have him fall down to the ground. Carmelita looked around. There were stacks of newspaper, tea bags, and saltines everywhere. There were four pillars at each corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Carmelita asked the strange person.

"I live here. This is my home." Raco answered, as he bit open a tea bag and poured it down his throat.

"Why are there tea bags and saltines everywhere?"

"Those are my food supplies, the newspapers being my blankets, reading materials, napkins and food." Raco replied, an odd look in his eyes.

"I'm lost. Do you how to get around in this place?" Carmelita asked.

"Oh, it's simple really. You just-" he started as one of the massive pillars fell from the ceiling and crushed him.

"Great. Now what!" Carmelita thought. She walked out of the room and walked through another dimly lit corridor.

"I wouldn't go down there. You've just killed one of my top agents, Raco. Now you must pay for his death." A voice said from the shadows.

"Wha-who?" Carmelita said as she got hit on the back of her head with a pipe.

"Run, Murray!" Sly screamed, still in Murray's bear hug.

"But I'm thirsty!" Murray yelled, gripping them harder.

"Let go!" Bentley shrieked. But it was too late. The wave smashed into them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed as the wave carried them through the tunnel and washed them out in a lower level.


	5. Fifth Chapter

Chapter 5 I don't own Sly Cooper or any Sucker Punch characters but I do own Raco(the character).

Sly opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He was in a different room, but could see the tunnel on the side of one of the walls.There was sludge on the ground. He turned around to see Bentley and Murray already awake. Sly realized they were in a sewer.

"Oh, Sly. You're awake. That's good." Bentley said quietly.

"Murray!" Sly said, standing up and walking to Murray. "Why did you have do drag us down that tunnel? WHY did you have to agree to join Carmelita? WE could have planned this out but, no, you had to be all, "I'm hungry, and thirsty all of the time because I eat checkers," Well, Murray. You listen to me. You don't make the decisions around here. I do. So shut up and stop being a useless moron who can't do anything!"

"Geez, Sly. Lay off him." Bentley said.

Murray turned around to sit in a corner and started whimpering. Sly almost felt sorry for Murray. But Murray got up and walked over to Bentley without a tear in his eyes. "Hey, Bentley, could'ya open this pickle jar for me?"

"Murray, you're much, much stronger than me. Why can't you open it yourself!" Bentley wheezed.

"Because my fingers are greasy,"

"From what!" Sly screamed.

"From the potato chips I just ate!"

Bentley buried his head in his hands. "You had chips and pickles, but you didn't tell us?"

"Don't forget dip." Murray added."Oh, I mean, I found them in this crate of stuff over here."

"Who in the right mind puts a crate of food in a sewer!" Sly yelled.

"I do." A voice said from behind them.Sly and his friends turned around to see a brown racoon wearing a plaid vest and a black t-shirt."Howdy doo everybody. I'm Raco."

"What?" Bentley said, confused.

"If your ears were as big as your nose, maybe you'd hear what I just said."Raco replied.smugly.

"Look, I have a big nose, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to point it out to my friends."Bentley said.

"Are you gonna shut him up or do have to?" Raco said to Sly.

"Both of you quit acting like kids." Sly said."So, how'd you get here anyway, Raco?"

"I think I fell through there," Raco started, looking at a gaping hole in the ceiling."But I can't remember too well..."

"Well you can help us out of here, can't you?" Murray asked looking more confused than usual.

"Yeah...that ladder might help."Raco said while pointing to a rusty ladder.The four proceded to climb the ladder.

"Hey watch where you're stepping!" Bentley yelled as Raco stepped on Bentley's fingers.

"Oh..sorry."Raco said sarcastically.

Carmelita had been running around, trying to escape from a hooded figure, only to realize that she was on a giant wheel, somewhat like a hamster wheel.

"Try all you like to escape, the wheels have walls that are sealed shut. This building needs energy. If you stop, you will get zapped." The hooded figure said."Oh, real original." Carmelita thought.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Wrong answer," The figure said, and shocked Carmelita.

"Now I know how Sly felt." Carmelita thought as she kept running.

"Code alpha-niner."A voice said over the intercom."The tunnel flood didn't work.The racoon and his friends escaped."

"NO!" the hooded figure yelled."That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What wasn't supposed to happen?"Carmelita asked.

"Wrong answer!" the figure said as more electricity entered Carmelita's body,"Keep running. I have to deal with that demon racoon, he's almost impossible to catch."

"I know."

"Wrong answer."

Carmelita was shocked yet again as the hooded figure left the room.Carmelita stopped running but the power didn't stop."Powered by me alright..." she thought.She reached her shock pistol on instinct and was suprised it was still there."What's with all these moronic criminals?" She used the pistol to blast through the "hamster wheel" walls. She walked out and fired one more shot at the hamster wheel, destroying it."Better find Cooper, this Cub Scouts business is getting out of hand"Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Raco climbed up the ladder and started walking through yet another corridor.

"Guys, we should really find Carmelita, it's been a long time since we last saw her." Sly said."I miss her..."

"Me too." Bentley said. Murray stopped walking and turned around to Bentley.

"Two words, Bentley," he said, holding up three fingers. "Penelope."

"Oh my glory, you're right!"

"Well congratulations, you've finally learned something." Raco said to Bentley.

Bentley glared at Raco."Thanks for ruining my glory,jerk." he mumbled.

"You're welcome." Raco said as they came up to where the corridor divided into three different paths.

"Hey gang.."Murray began."We should split up."

"Good plan, Murray." Sly said."Me and Raco will go this way, Murray can take this path, and Bentley can go that way."

The four went thier seperate ways.

Bentley went down his corridor for about 3 minutes until he came up to a door that ended his path."Should I open it or blow it open?" he thought. Bentley slowly pushed the door open.Luckily, he didn't have to blow it up."Rats, I wanted to blow stuff up." The door automatically locked behind him. Bentley looked ahead and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Uhhh...hi, Carmelita..." he said, nervously.

Sly and Raco continued their walk down the dark corridor.

"Wouldn't it kill them to put some lights in here?" Sly said as they contiued walking.

"Wouldn't it kill you if a brick fell on your head?" Raco asked, sarcastically.

"Probably..I mean, hey!" Sly said as he looked at Raco. Raco grinned back at Sly.

"Cool down, I'm just kidding." Raco said.

"Who are you anyway?" Sly asked, hoping to finally learn something about the mysterious racoon.

"Oh me."Raco said." I'm your father."

"WHAT?" Sly exclaimed."No way, that's impossible."

"Pysche! Oh, you were all like' Oh daddy, you're my daddy!" Raco said, giggling."You're so gullible! What is that like?"

"Shut up. Do you even know anything about this place?" Sly asked.

"A lot," Raco answered. "I live here."

"Well, then why don't you help me get around?"

"I'm having too much fun."

Before Sly could come up with a snappy one-liner, a sound up ahead interupted his thoughts. He quickened his pace, while Raco didn't.

"Come on!" Sly yelled. He stopped abruptly. "What if he just knocks me out when I least excpect it?" He turned around on instinct, but Raco wasn't there. Sly froze.

"What are you doing? Mr. Amazingo has spotted something from behind and uses his molasses-slow reflexes to stop the danger." Raco said mockingly from ahead.

"Do you know what that sound was?" Sly asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then, what was it?"

"Most likely the flimsy ceiling dropping heavy machinery from above into the stone floor."

"Ah, I see, I guess." Sly mumbled."I hate this place"

"Oh, it's you turtle." Carmelita said, noticing Bentley." I need someone smart like you to hack this computer." Bentley looked over to a computer in the corner of the small room.

"Well, for starters." Bentley began. "I have a name you know. It's Bentley."

"Good for you. Now hack the computer already."

"Okay, Carmelita...anything for you." Bentley thought to himself.He went over to the console."This shouldn't be a problem. This computer's just a BETA-SYSTEM 900, I can hack it in my sleep, with my arms tied, blindfolded, knife to my-"

"Just do it already." Carmelita snapped.

"Don't inturupt me, Carmelita. It's very rude." Bentley started hacking into files for about half an hour."Oh my gawd..."

"What is it?"

"Did you know about this?" Bentley yelled."The..the C.U.B. Scouts have 5 missles aimed at Paris and they'll launch in 1 day!"

"Yeah, I knew already. I thought you and your friends would figure out by now."

"Well we didn't..."Bentley said as he began hacking again."No not this!"

"What now?"

"Let me put it simply: If I finish hacking in 1 hour, the walls will close on us and we'll die. A cliche' yes, but a deadly cliche' as well." Bentley explained as he stopped hacking.

"Well start hacking again." Carmelita said."We don't have much time."

"I-I can't. My finger a-are..sweaty.I don't want my hands to slip. What if I-"

Carmelita slammed Bentley's head on the computer.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, but you need to calm down and start hacking again."

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Bentley shrieked as tears fell down his face."THAT HURT! I CAN'T HACK WHEN A CRAZY COP LIKE YOU IS ALWAYS TRYING TO-"

Carmelita slammed his head on the computer again.This time it shook the whole building and knocked Bentley out.He started to have another flashback...

But that flashback will have to wait until Chapter 6:The Flashback 


	6. Chapter IIIIII

Chapter 6: The Flashback Do I own anything with Sucker Punch's characters? No.

"Wake up!" Carmelita yelled as she kicked Bentley in the gut. But it was pointless. His mind was somewhere else. He was remembering one of the worst moments of his life. Sadly it was in his favorite class, Science.

Bentley, Murray, and Sly walked into the science classroom and sat down at one of the many tables next to each other.

"I wonder what wonders awiat us today in the magical world of science..." Bentley said to his friends gleefully.

"You say that everyday, Bentley." said Sly. "And the answer is always the same, nothing."

"You bite your tongue, Sly!" Bentley exclaimed."Science is the best class in the universe!" As Bentley finished, the substitute teacher Mr. Romner walked into the classroom. Since the school was too cheap to get good substitute teachers, they always got the cheapest one, that being Mr. Romner.

"Okay children." Mr. Romner began."Today will be an extra-super-terrific d-d-day, okay. We'll be finishing our model volcanoes, okay."

"What if they "accidentally" explode?" Roger asked smugly.

Mr. Romner started to turn red. "GET OUTTA MY CLASSROOM!" he yelled.Roger ran out, crying.

"Happens every day..." Bentley thought." I don't understand why Roger always tries to be cool."

"Speaking of volcanoes..." Sly whispered to Bentley, looking at Mr. Romner who was still red.

"Oh I get it!" Murray whispered to Sly and Bentley."Mr.Romner looks like a volcano when he's mad."

"Yeah Murray. That's why I said that..."

Mr. Romner started calm down. "Okay, now that we removed the b-b-bad apple beacuse b-bad apples like that are b-bad." Mr. Romner sputtered. "I want all of you to get into groups of four. Okay that's four.You know, one, two, three, four...okay?"

The children got into groups, with the exception of Sly,Bentley and Murray.

"Guys, all the kids are taken. What are we gonna do?" Murray asked looking around.

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Murray. There's Joshy." Bentley said while looking at Joshy.They walked over to Joshy.

"Joshy, will you be our lab partner?" Bentley asked.

"Really? You guys want to be my lab partner? That's cool." Joshy said eagerly. Sly and his friends walked to their table, while Joshy ran at full speed, which isn't very fast.

"Okay, c-class, okay, to make our volcanoes, we n-n-need to go to our c-cu-cubbies and g-get the supplies, in our cubbies, okay. You kids get 2 paper cups, and your clay volcanoes, and, your red and orange f-food coloring, which is all in your cubbies, okay, that should be good. I will pass out the r-rest. " Mr. Romner stuttered. He poured vinegar and a spoonful of baking soda into the kids' seperate cups.

"Ok-kay, class, first off, we have to pour our food coloring into our v-vol-volcanoes, okay." Mr. Romner said as he sqeezed a couple of drops into his large clay volcano.

Joshy and Bentley carefully sqeezed a few drops of the food coloring into their crooked clay volcano.

"N-next, we pour in our vinegar and b-baking soda, okay." Mr. Romner said as he poured in the ingredients. "I-if you do it right, it should foam and fizz, okay." Murray and Sly dumped the ingredients into their volcano.

"Nothing's happening, guys." Joshy moaned as he peered into the volcano. It fizzed out and burned his eyes. "AHHHHH! MY EYES!" Joshy screamed as he ran around in circles. Mr. Romner picked him up and ran to the eye wash station, but slipped and accidentally flung Joshy out of the room, sending him tumbling down a flight of stairs. All of the kids started to laugh.

"JOSHY!" Bentley screamed, waking up from his flashback. After reagaining his senses, he looked around. Carmelita was still on the computer. "Carmelita! Is Paris destroyed!"

"Oh, that, I turned off the computer. That stopped the missles, and the wall from closing." She said calmly.

"B-but, I'm the one who does the hacking! You...you just turned off the computer!" Bentley shouted.

"Calm down!" Carmelita yelled.

"NO! I CAN'T! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Bentley shrieked, running around until he ran into the door, which promtly opened to reveal a fat shadow.  
The figure mumbled something and continued walking down the hallway.

"Great, more shadowy figures," Carmelita said. She left the room and tackled the figure down and slapped some handcuffs on it. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Huh?" The figure grunted.

"Hang on, Carmelita, you might want to look away, because I know how to get answers from people." Bentley said, walking up to the figure.

Raco and Sly contiued walking through their corridor until they came to a door with a sign on it that read: Lounge.

"I guess this is the lounge." Sly said.

"So you CAN read." Raco replied.

"Be quiet. "Maybe there are some guards to chase us around inside. We could use the exercise. Especially you."

"Oh, ha-ha, really funny." Raco said as Sly turned the doorknob. They both walked inside. Not suprisingly, the room was empty and dimly lit, except for a refridgerator, a couch, and a TV. To their suprise, a gerbil was on the couch and wathching the TV.

"Oh, here's the problem," Raco said. He flipped on the rest of the light switches, making the room easier to see. The figure turned around and awkwardly flopped over the couch. He got up and waddled over to Sly and Raco.

"You...I'd recognize that face anywhere..." He wheezed, pointing a shaking finger at Sly. "Don't think I don't remember...you...'cause I do."

"I don't know who you are and I don't want to know." Sly said.

"Oh...you do...remember me...you ruined my speech, and in turn ruined my life." The figure moaned.

"Oh, you're that guy Murray was talking about a while ago. Mr...Romner?" Sly asked.

"NO! I am Stan R. Banclacks! You ruined my life, causing me to start the C.U.B. Scouts...Company Under Banclacks! AHHHH!" Banclacks shrieked.

"So...why exactly did you start the C.U.B. Scouts again?" Raco asked,confused.

"Duh! To punish the world for mocking me and my awesome speech!"

"That's pretty stupid."

"It is NOT STUPID!"

"Well.. what exactly are you going to do now?" Sly asked.

"Duh! KILL YOU!" he said as he picked up the couch and threw it at Sly and Raco. They ran in seperate directions as the couch hit the ground. Banclacks started to rumble with fury.

"You avoided that couch just like you have been avoiding me for all these years!" Banclacks screamed.

"Avoiding you? I just remembered who you are today!" Sly replied.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Banclacks yelled as he charged at Sly. Halfway between him and Sly, Banclacks tripped on the refridgerator's electrical cord and the refridgerator crashed down on him.

"Is he dead?"

"Who cares, let's get out of here,"Sly said as he ran out. 


	7. The Seventh Chapter

Chapter 7 Chapter 7: Introducing The Clones

Disclaimer: I don't own Sly Cooper or any other Sucker Punch related merchandise.

Bentley went down the corridor and came up to Carmelita, who had the figure pinned against the wall. But Bentley noticed something familiar about the figure.

"Wait!" he yelled."Carmelita, stop hurting him. That's Murray!"

"What?" Carmelita said. She looked at the magenta hippo. It was Sly's friend."Oh, I thought I recognized you before. Sorry."

"Thats okay, Carmelita." Murray said as Carmelita took the handcuffs of him. "People always mistake me for a criminal. Thanks for the jelly beans, though..."

"Jelly beans?"

"Yeah, you know...jelly beans." Murray replied.

"Let's forget about jelly beans and get going." Bentley said.

The trio walked through the halls of the strange building.

"Where are we going?" Murray whined.

"Don't know," Carmelita said.

"Come on! Tell me! I'm cool!" Murray screamed. Carmelita grabbed Murray by the throat.

"Listen hippo, I don't know where we're going," She began, tightening her grip on Murray's throat. "But we'll find out when we get there." She dropped Murray.

"For the record Carmelita, don't hurt Murray. Ever." Bentley wheezed ominously.

"Whatever," Carmelita said. They continued walking until they came upon 3 doors with hand-scanners by each.

"DNA scan," Bentley said, horrified. "Let's turn back."

"NO!" Murray screamed.

"We could at least try the doors." Carmelita said.

"You-you're right!" Bentley shouted. Bentley went up to the door and placed his hand on the scanner.He felt a pinch and, suprisingly, the doors unlocked. As he went in the door closed and locked again.

"Murray!" Bentley said to Murray through his binoc-u-com." You and Carmelita better put your hands on the scanner, if you want to get past that door."

"I'm on it Bentley!" Murray yelled as he placed his hand on the scanner.

"Wait, what did he say?" Carmelita asked.

"Just put your hand on the scanner, Carmelita. It's easy." Murray said as he put his hand on the scanner and walked through the door.

"Really?" Carmelita responded, sarcastically.

She put her hand on the scanner and contiued.

Sly and Raco left the lounge and started following each other down the bleak corridor.

"Alright, Raco." said Sly. "I deserve some answers and I want them now."

"You do? Well...whaddya wanna know?" Raco said, not even looking at Sly.

"How exactly do you 'live' here?"

"You know I just remembered something Sly..."

"What?"

"I used to work for the C.U.B. scouts,but I hit my head and forgot. Oh yeah, I also happen to be one of the C.U.B. Scouts' top agents. Shocking twist, isn't it?"

"No, not really."

"WHAT! Come on! It IS a shocking twist!"

"You know it really isn't, because, I didn't trust you from the beginning. I mean, what kind of ally lives in the enemy base? It was too predicable." Sly said. Raco walked up to him and grabbed a small hair of Sly. " Ah! Why did you do that! It hurt..."

"You stupid racoon. You'll see soon enough..." Raco said as he started to run away. He tripped halfway down the hallway and Sly could here him cursing. " I can't wait to take that jerk out..." Sly thought as he chased after Raco. Sly eventually caught up with him at an elevator.

"You can't run forever, Raco." Sly said as he pointed his cane at him.

"Sorry, Sly. But, I can!" Raco yelled as he kicked Sly in the shin. Sly cried out in pain as the elevator's doors closed.

"I better find Carmelita and the others, we need to finish this as a group." Sly thought as he walked around aimlessly.

Raco walked out of the elevator.He went into a lab as a hooded figure was waiting for him.

"Do have the demon racoon's fur!" she yelled.

"Jeez, you didn't have to yell. Just take it." Raco said as he handed her the fur.

"Excellent. This is just a glimmer of hope in the black pool of uncertanity that has been this day."

"Yeah well. Banclacks died,"

"As useless as he is as our founder, he is not dead. I can feel it. I already have the other clones created due to the 'scanner'. I have altered their DNA, so they will be much more deadly."

"Let's see 'em then."

A henchman in the corner crunched numbers into a computer and some doors of a nearby machine opened. As smoke crept out of the machine, a 6 legged turtle crawled out. It had 2 heads that rested on opposite sides of its shell, both of them resembled Bentley.

"First, I give you, Hurt-All the Turtle. It has the intelligence of the one known as 'Bentley' and the brute force of a scropion."

"Wow.." Raco said, not looking at the genetic freak.

The computer tech punched more numbers into the computer and the same thing happened as before. The door to the machine opened and a red hippo stepped out. It had three eyes and four noses, yet its face stilll slightly resembled Murray. It was wearing a t-shirt that read " I Hate Murray" and "Fury Hates Murray" on the back.

"Secondly. In his soul teems the anger and the rage that can never be tamed.With the DNA of Murray, I give you; Fury." the hooded figure announced as Fury let out a roar of anger and walked over to Hurt-All the Turtle.

The machine doors opened again and another clone stepped out. A fox walked out resembling Carmelita, that is, if Carmelita had legs for arms and legs for arms, used steroids and was seven feet tall.

"I give you, the beast of destruction, with Inspector Fox's DNA, I give, Harmelita."

Harmelita walked over to the other clones as Raco looked at them.

"Oh I get it, like 'harm' instead of 'Carm'. Who makes these names anyway?" Raco asked as the hooded figure glared at him." 'Cause they really suck."

"Silence, racoon. The next clone emerges. This one is last but certainly not least..." the hooded figure started as the machince doors opend and a racoon with a head eight feet wide at the least walked out.On its head, two arms petruded out. It also had four ears ad one big eye and one smaller one. It was was wearing a T-shirt with an "S" on it.

"I give you, my greatest creation to date, the one that shall kill the demon racoon. Behold, Slay Cooper, for that is what he will do, slay Cooper."

"Slay Cooper?" Raco asked, confused as Slay walked over to the other clones.

"Now go, my clones and defeat your doubles!"

The clones all yelled in recognition and waddled out of the lab.

Oh no, looks like Sly and his friends are doomed. Tune in next time for Chapter 8:Attack Of The Clones!


	8. Attack of the Clones

Chapter 8: Attack Of The Clones

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sucker Punch related characters but I do own Mr. Banclacks, Hurt-All The Turtle, Fury, Harmelita, Slay Cooper, and possibly Raco.

The trio of Bentley, Murray, and Carmelita walked through the halls of the C.U.B. Scouts Base.

"Hey Carmelita, if I'm back here, and you're up front, where's Bentley?" Murray asked.

"Right behind me." she responded.

"Wrong! You're not very good at riddles Carmelita, Bentley's in the middle! The middle! Get it?" Murray screamed.

"No, offense, but that's a terrible riddle Murray, it doesn't even make sense." Bentley said.

"Yeah it does." Murray snapped at Bentley. Before Carmelita could interupt this pointless argument, a refrigerator crasched through the ceiling and landed in front of her. It flipped over to reveal a fat gerbil rolled out. He slowly got up and looked around.

"YOU?" The gerbil shrieked, pointing at Murray. "I...remember...you...'You're a jerk!' is what you...said...to me! You ruined me, me and my whole life! MY WHOLE LIFE! MY WHOLE LIFE!"

"Mr. Banclacks!" Murray screamed.

"That actually happened?" Bentley questioned.

"What's going on?" Carmelita shouted.

"You...all...all of you...must...pay for what you have done to me, especially you, the fat one. What do you think of that?" Banclacks shouted.

"Can I have your autograph?" Murray asked, excitedly.

"AAAAHHHH!" Banclacks screamed, waddling over to Murray. "You are an ignorant fool!" he shouted as he slapped Murray on the side of face.

"Ow! That hurt!" Murray whined.

"This will hurt a lot more I-you...I..." Banclacks started as he fell to one knee and clutched his chest. "AHHHH! My heart! It burns! AHHHH! I-I'm dying! Somebody help!"

"Say you're sorry!" Murray yelled at Banclacks.

"I-I-you...NEVER!" Banclacks screamed as he fell to the ground. Murray poked him with his foot.

"I think he's dead- hey!" Murray shouted." Wait... what if he isn't dead?"

Carmelita shot Banclacks with the shock pistol." Now he is." she said. Murray noticed a door on the side of the hall. He went over to open it. The doorknob started to open. Murray, Bentley and Carmelita began to get ready for a fight. Suprisingly, Sly walked out.

"IT'S SLY!" Murray yelled, causing Bentley to flinch.

"Did you miss me?" Sly asked as he walked over to the group.

"Where's your 'friend', Sly?" Bentley asked.

"Oh, Raco. He betrayed me and ran away." Sly replied. "Besides that, I don't know where he is. Oh yeah, I ran into Mr. Banclacks. Turns out he started the C.U.B. Scouts..." Sly just noticed Mr. Banclacks' body on the floor by Murray. " So that's what happened to him..." Sly said, mildly disturbed.

"Who cares about him, while Sly was talking I was downloading a map of this place into my binoc-u-com from that terminal over there." Bentley rambled. "The map says the boardroom is past that door over there. If the supposed leader or leaders are in the boardroom, we can eliminate them. Mission acomplished...I think." After Bentley finished, the door opened yet again.

"What now?" Carmelita said as a red hippo walked out. It was a genetic freak, judging by the fact it had three eyes and four noses.

"Hey, it looks like me, Murray." Murray said, proudly.

"You're Murray?" the red hippo asked.

"Yep."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I HATE MURRAY! FURY CRUSH!" Fury screamed as he charged at his double. Murray held up a hand and "Fury" stopped.

"This can be resolved with peace. You are like me, as I am like you, stop fighting, be good, not evil." Murray said. Fury stopped for a second. A tear fell down his face. Murray smiled. But the tear burned through Fury's face.

"FURY NO LIKE!" Fury screamed as he evaporated into nothing.

"That was...amazing!" Sly said.

"How..how did you do that Murray?" Bentley

"Do what?" Murray responded.

"Look!" Carmelita yelled. Up ahead was two more figures slowly walking towards the group. 

"I am Hurt-All the Turtle!" The two-headed turtle shrieked, sounding vauguely like Bentley.

"And...I...am...Harm...elita...Harmelita." The jacked-up version of Carmelita grunted.

"Hey, you guys are like Bentley and Carmelita!" Murray yelled.

"Just do the same thing Murray did." Sly said to Bentley.

"My way's easier." Carmelita said as she blew up Harmelita with a shot from her shock pistol.

"YOU CANNOT STOP...HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT-AAAAAAALLLLLLLL...THE TTTTUUUUUURRRTTLEEE!" Hurt-All the Turtle screamed as he ran at Bentley. Bentley responded by shoving a bomb into Hurt-All the Turtle's shell as the clone kept running.

"It's live!" Bentley screamed.

"No! Violence solves nothing!" Murray screamed. He was a second too late. Chunks of Hurt-All the Turtle flew across the room. When the smoke cleared, Murray was crying.

"It's okay Murray." Sly started."He was a crime against nature, it wasn't supposed to even exist."

"YES IT WAS!" Murray sobbed."You guys always solve your problems with violence, I never hurt anyone I always do right..."

"Whaddya mean you don't hurt anyone, you killed that anger management case by making it cry!" Bentley yelled.

"Huh?" Murray responded, who was suddenly not disapointed or crying anymore.

"Wait, if you all have clones, then where's mine?" Sly asked the others.

"Right here." a distorted voice said from the doorway. Sly looked over and saw a racoon with a huge head. It was stuck in the doorway. It broke through the doorway and hobbled over to Sly.

"I am Slay-"

"Why do you guys always announce yourselves? Can't you just try to beat us up and call it a day?" Bentley asked.

"I-I-I am Slay Cooper and that is what I plan doing...slay...COOPER!" the freak yelled as it thrusted its arm into the wall and pulled out a pipe. Slay twirled the pipe around like a sword as water rushed out of the wall.It ran at Sly. It didn't think its plan out too well because Sly hit its head with his cane. Slay's head popped like a balloon. Suprisingly his head was literaly full of air.

"ALRIGHT SLY!" Murray yelled.

"What, Murray. First you hate it when Bentley killed that turtle and now you love it when I killed Mr. Airhead."

"Whaddya say?"

"Never mind, we must finish this mission," Bentley said." Excuse me Carmelita but why are we here again?"

"Well, we're here to-" Carmelita began as a large metal door opened to reveal the hooded figure.

"I'm sick and tired of this." Sly said. "Just take off your hood so we can beat you up."

"Oh, how I've been waiting for this...this moment where I finally kill my worst enemies, Sly, Bentley, and Murray." The figure said, removing her hood.

"Ms. Puffin!" Sly screamed. 


	9. Showdown with Ms Puffin

Chapter 9: Showdown

Stick around, I have a bonus chapter coming! And a new story called Sly Cooper: Title Undecided.(I may or may not seriously call it that).

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sucker Punch Liscences, and probably never will.

"Ms. Puffin?" Sly had anything but expected Ms. Puffin to show up.

"Yes, it is I, the former owner of the Happy Camper Orphanage!" Ms. Puffin yelled.

"That can't be true!" Bentley said. "You would have to be at least one-hundred-and-twelve by now!"

"Yeah, and you're a jerk!" Murray added.

"That 'jerk' bit might of ruined that fool Banclacks but it won't work on me!" Ms.Puffin screeched.

"Ms. Puffin, you are under arrest for terrorism in the form of missiles aimed at..." Carmelita couldn't remember where exactly."Paris, right?" she said to Bentley.

"Yeah! Paris!" Bentley yelled in agreement.

"Wait, before we arrest this psychopath I think we deserve some answers." Sly said to his compainions. "Number 1:How do you run this company?"

"Number 2:" Murray began. "Have you ever met Santa Claus?"

"Murray, how many times do I have to tell you, he's not real!" Bentley shrieked.

"Yes he is!" Murray snapped.

"Enough of this, I will answer question number 1," Ms. Puffin said. "Banclacks met up with me after he founded The C.U.B. Scouts, a terrible leader he was, but I was the real leader behind this operation."

"Fine, question answered, now you're under arrest." Carmelita said as she knocked Ms. Puffin to the ground and slapped a pair of handcuffs on her.

"Is that all?" Ms. Puffin snarled as she broke out of the handcuffs.

"How did you-" Carmelita started as Ms. Puffin knocked her to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again." Ms. Puffin said. She ran out of the room into a large hallway. A massive metal door closed on it.

"Come on!" Murray screamed. "This isn't fair!"

"No, no it's not. especially for me." A voice from behind said. The group turned around to see who it was.

"It is I, Stan R. Banclacks!" Banclacks shrieked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sly screamed. "We've dealt with you like, 5 time now, I thought you were dead!"

"Ah, but I was! But I was. Your cop friend over there shocked my heart back into beating. So here I am, ALIVE! Questions? Comments?

"Can I have your autograph?" Murray asked.

"NEVER! AAAHHH!" Banclacks screamed as he waddled towards Murray. He lifted a hand to smack Murray, but he was ready. Murray grabbed Mr. Banclacks' wrist, and twisted it around. He picked up Banclacks.

"Please, please. I'm sorry. I-I'll give you my autograph, if you want it, just pl-please don't hurt me!" Banclacks pleaded. It was pointless.

"Say goodnight, chump!" Murray screamed as he threw Banclacks out a window.

"GGGAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Banclacks yelled as he fell 60 stories to his doom. They all looked out the window.

"Wait a second. We're supposed to be going down, but it looks like we're on the top floor!" Bentley noted.

"Then let's take the elevator," Carmelita said, gesturing to the elevator.

"I'll hack into its circuitry, and allow it to come up to our position!" Bentley said as he broke the circuit box door.

"Or you could just press the "down button"." Sly said.

"Or we could just press the "down button"." Bentley muttered quietly. "That works too." Murray pressed the button. After a few seconds, the doors opened. Murray ran inside. The rest of the group followed.

"Let's go down!" Murray yelled over the elevator music, which was suprisingly loud and annoying.

"Yeah, Murray. That's really good." Sly said as he pressed the "B" button. The doors closed and they went down.The lights went out and the music stopped.

"Great, the power's out." Sly said."I guess that's why the corridors are always so dimly lit. What should we do?"

"I-I'll think of something just give me time." Bentley said nervously.

"Is that always your excuse?" Carmelita asked.

"I-I'll think of something just give me time."

"Murray, feel around the ceiling; maybe their's a handle for a way out." Sly said.

"Okay." Murray said as he punched a hole in the ceiling.

"Mur-" Sly started as the ceiling flew off, sending everyone to their doom.

"Jump!" Carmelita screamed at the last second. Everyone jumped as high as they could right before the elevator crashed. They landed in the pile of parts that used to be an elevator. The mangled doors opened to reveal Ms. Puffin.

"Took you long enough to get down here." She said.

"That was only about five minutes!" Bentley said.

"Just shut up so we can beat the stuffing out of you." Sly said.

"Oh I think you won't want to do that." Ms. Puffin said, revealing her hostage: Dimitri, who was in a glass chamber." I push the button and the lizard dies."

"Yo, don't hurt the bird, or Dimitri gets the death sentence!" Dimitri said.

"How did you contact me in my dream?" Sly asked.

"Dream?" Dimitri answered, confused.

"Enough of this meaningless talk." Ms. Puffin said. "It's time to kill you."

As soon as she said that, a team of police vans crashed trough the ceiling.

"You are under arrest for an illegal company and weapons of mass destruction." One of the officers said as he handcuffed Ms. Puffin.

"No!" She screamed as they threw her in the police van.

"You call that a fight?" Sly shouted.

"Good job officers," Carmelita started, talking to the officers. "Let's get out of here."

The police team left the bulding by using the torn up ceiling to create a ramp to get outside. Sly, Betnley, and Murray folowed after them.

"Now that that's settled-" Carmelita began.

"No, nothing is settled." The group looked behing to see Mr. Banclacks walking towards them. "Not when you're dealing with STAN R. BANCLACKS!" Banclacks shouted from behind them.

"Come on! How many times are you going to survive dying? Doesn't that acid moat go around the whole building?" Sly snapped.

"No, no it doesn't. When I founded this, I made sure to put seven foot tall mats on one side and an acid moat. The fat one decided to throw me out the right one." Banclacks explained.

"Arrest him too, he started the C.U.B. Scouts!" Bentley yelled.

"No! This isn't right! I'LL GET YOOOOOU!" Banclacks screamed as he was shoved into one of the vans.

"Yo, bros, thanks for savin' my skin." Dimitri said to Sly.

"You're welcome." Murray said.

"Let's get out of here." Bentley said.

"Hang on." Sly said. "How did Ms. Puffin get out of the handcuffs the first time, but the second time she didn't even try!"

"They were the handcuffs I used on you three back at your orphanage. You know, the shocking ones?"

"Orphanage? That brings back some memories." Murray said.

"Murray, for the last time. we really don't want to remember stuff from our past." Bentley said."Especially now."

"Remembering stuff from you past?" Carmelita asked.

"Yeah, it's this really awesome thing you can do. You do something, then you remember something that you did in the past. It's really cool"  
Murray explained.

"Carmelita, don't you even remember the time when we tried to explain why not to arrest us?" Sly asked.

"Sly, quit bringing that up." Murray snapped.

"Since your work with Interpol is done, we finally can arrest you." Carmelita said.

"Wait Carmelita, don't you want a goodbye present?" Sly questioned as he walked over to Carmelita.

"Touch me and you'll be in handcuffs faster than you could come up with a pickup line." Carmelita said, shoving Sly over to his friends.

"Hey look, Banclacks is escaping." Sly said to Carmelita.

"What?" she said turning to the police van.No one had escaped."Are you seeing things ,Sly-" She noticed the Cooper Gang calling card on the ground.

"CCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she yelled to the heavens.

"Works everytime." Sly said to his companions as the Team Van sped off.


End file.
